What the Heart Wants
by cupcake0118
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is bethrothed to Draco Malfoy, but her heart belongs to Pansy Parkinson. Femmslash, smut. One-shot.


The raven-haired girl grinned as she felt her back slam back into the cool stone wall.

"Miss me?" Her assailant murmured into her neck.

"Mmmm," Pansy whimpered, her hands moulding to the other's hips.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Astoria whispered. "You know what Draco is like."

Pansy began to chuckle, but Astoria silenced her by sucking gently on the sensitive skin connecting her neck and shoulder.

"Shhh," Astoria hissed as Pansy let out a low moan.

"Then stop that," Pansy whined, and Astoria smirked.

The younger girl stepped back and straightened her school robes. Pansy mimicked her movements and pushed herself off the wall.

"How is the charming Mr Malfoy this evening?" Pansy drawled.

Astoria snorted, "The same."

The girls fell in to step with one another as they made their way down the deserted dungeon corridor. Their footsteps echoed off the bare floor, and lamps flickered as their shadows passed them.

"I think he suspects something," Astoria sighed, running a delicate hand through her long, dark mane.

"Oh?" Pansy quirked an eyebrow in surprise but did not break her pace.

"He was very interested in where I was going tonight," Astoria explained. "It took me forever to shake him."

"What did you tell him?" Pansy asked as they rounded a corner.

"I told him I had to get a book out from the library."

"And he bought it?"

"Obviously," Astoria said haughtily, "Though I did have to convince him that there was no need to escort me."

Pansy giggled, "Ever the gentleman."

"No," Astoria made a face, "I don't know why he pretends to care if I'm seeing someone else. It's not like he's faithful, either."

"Really?" Pansy's eyebrows shot into her hair.

"Padma Patil."

"Ravenclaw," Pansy nodded, "Figures."

Astoria grunted in assent.

She could care less what – or who – Draco did, as long as no one found out. The whole of the Wizarding world was aware of the Malfoy-Greengrass engagement, and almost everyone had assumed the wedding would be held as soon as they graduated from Hogwarts in five months.

Astoria had tried desperately to have her father offer her older sister, Daphne, up to become the next Lady Malfoy, but Daphne had already been promised to Blaise Zabini. They had been dating for over a year, and were very much in love. Astoria had no other option than to agree to the arranged pairing.

Draco Malfoy had shown about as much enthusiasm as she had, but with no other brothers to palm her off to, he had been unable to shirk his duty to his family.

They were the perfect couple on the outside; they held hands as Draco escorted Astoria to her classes; he waited outside classrooms so they could enter the Great Hall together at meal times, and they shared a peck on the lips when appropriate.

On the inside, Astoria knew they were both miserable. Draco did not love Astoria, and she felt nothing for him. She had discovered she was a lesbian the summer before last. Astoria had always found Pansy Parkinson attractive, and enjoyed her company when Pansy visited Daphne.

After the downfall of Lord Voldemort, many students who should have graduated the year before returned for their "eighth year" effectively placing them in Astoria's classes.

It was after a particularly draining Defence Against the Dark Arts class she shared with Pansy that the older girl had cornered Astoria and forced her to admit her sexual orientation and attraction to Pansy. When Astoria had blushed and conceded, Pansy had put all her wet-dreams to shame up against the Professor's desk. She knew it ran deeper than sex, though. Astoria was in love with Pansy, and she was sure Pansy returned her feelings.

Astoria wished that the school year would slow down. Each month seemed to fade into the next one faster than the last and it was depressing to think that there was not much time left before she would be forced into a life she did not want.

Astoria shook herself out of her reverie as the two girls approached the double oak doors of the library.

Pansy trailed after her as Astoria sauntered over to the massive, leather-bound tome perched on the edge of Madam Pince's desk.

"What book are you looking for?" Pansy murmured as she subtly drew light circles on Astoria's lower back.

"Anything," Astoria breathed, "Just something to get Draco off my back."

She stood straight and marched further into the library. It was empty, save for Hermione Granger who was sitting in the middle of an aisle of books, her hair sticking out at odd angles as she poured over a heavy looking volume.

Astoria and Pansy crept past quietly, but the Gryffindor did not appear to notice them.

They reached the back of the library, near the restricted section and Pansy pushed Astoria up against the shelf.

"Not here!" The younger girl hissed as Pansy ground her hips against Astoria's.

"Why not?" Pansy whispered seductively and leant forward to capture Astoria's ear lobe between her teeth.

Astoria moaned and gripped Pansy's hips in an attempt to push her away.

"We could be caught," she said feebly.

"So what?" Pansy was trailing kisses along Astoria's jaw.

Astoria would have snorted derisively at Pansy, but her brain was slowly being overtaken by a delicious feeling of pleasure.

"Stop," she moaned unconvincingly and Pansy chuckled as she grazed her lips over Astoria's.

"Say please," she whispered huskily.

"P-please," Astoria muttered.

"Please what, baby?"

"Please…don't…stop…" Astoria panted.

"That's what I thought," Pansy allowed her hand to travel down from Astoria's waist and slowly lifted the lumpy woollen jumper to caress the warm skin beneath.

Both girls moaned softly at the contact, and Pansy crashed her mouth back to Astoria's. Astoria parted her lips slightly, and Pansy took full advantage; plunging her tongue in to the girl's hot mouth.

Astoria let her hands fall and she toyed with the hem of Pansy's school skirt. Slowly, she walked her fingers up the bare legs of her companion, and grazed her knuckles against the silky material of her panties.

Pansy sank her teeth into Astoria's bottom lip as fire burned through her abdomen.

"Astoria," she moaned, and Astoria grinned triumphantly.

Astoria continued her assault on Pansy's hot core, until Pansy was panting against her shoulder. Slowly, Astoria used her thumb and forefinger to gently peel the barrier away from Pansy's centre and began to stroke the wet folds.

"So wet," Astoria admired quietly.

"All for you, babe," Pansy hissed, arching her back.

"I know," Astoria used her free hand to pull Pansy's face back to hers as she inserted two fingers into Pansy's entrance.

Pansy moaned into Astoria's mouth and hooked a leg up against the shelf behind them.

She snaked a hand under Astoria's skirt and roughly yanked the offending garment up around the girl's waist. She did not waste time with teasing, and instead tore the thin material of her knickers and plunged her index finger into her.

Astoria bit her lip to stop herself crying out, and moved her legs further apart to allow Pansy more access. Pansy was relentless, entering another finger and then using her thumb to push down hard on Astoria's clit. Both girls bucked against their hands, their breath being ripped from them as they approached climax.

"Oh fuck!" Pansy whimpered as she clamped down onto Astoria's hand. Her legs shook and she would have fallen backwards were it not for Astoria's death grip on the front of her robes.

Astoria tugged on Pansy's tie and assaulted her with a searing kiss. She moaned deliciously into Pansy's mouth as she came, and Pansy smirked.

Astoria slumped against the book case, her chest heaving. Pansy leant forward and rested her forehead against Astoria's, who moved her head to the side so she could place a chaste kiss to Pansy's lips.

Both girls grinned at one another for a moment, and then Pansy pushed back and straightened her clothes. Astoria fumbled for her wand and quickly repaired her ripped underwear.

"Will this do?" Pansy asked and pulled an ancient text down from the shelf.

Astoria shrugged and glanced at the title. It was a text book for potion making. It would do, as that was her weakest subject. Draco would be appeased.

"I have to go," she whispered regretfully as she realised the time.

Pansy nodded, the smile slipping off her face. She glanced down at the floor and scuffed her shoe along the carpet of the library. She felt a tug on her tie again, and Astoria brought their lips together in a short but sweet kiss.

"Bye," Astoria whispered, biting her lower lip suggestively.

Pansy swallowed hard, "Goodbye, Astoria."

She stood and watched Astoria flounce down the aisle and disappear around the shelf.

Pansy sighed and sank to the floor. She had known she was in love with Astoria Greengrass for months. She also knew, from growing up with Draco Malfoy and experiencing his unwillingness to share firsthand, that Astoria Greengrass would never be hers.


End file.
